the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Information
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-03-29 *'Submitted by': Tiburan Momochi *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 1500 'Ninja Team' *Tiburan Momochi *Kirigaya of the Crows 'Mission Profile' Goal: Get information on the wielder of the Executioner's blade. Story: During Tiburan's travels with his crew he has kept an ear out for any rumors of the Seven who hold Kiri's legendary seven swords, and in particular the Executioner's blade that Tiburan's ancestor once wielded. Word has it that this sword and its wielder were recently seen in a small village to the east of Kiri. The missing-nin Tiburan and some of his associates set out for this village to either catch up to the swordsman or gain more information in their pursuit of him. Mission Recap Tiburan started heading to the village and was joined by Kirigaya, who sprinted after Tiburan to catch up. Not long after the two met, they were ambushed by a pair of Kiri hunter-nin. Tiburan battled with one who had a katana, but was able to knock him off his feet with his large water summoning scroll, and he then encased him in mud until he passed out from lack of oxygen. The other hunter-nin attacked Kirigaya with ninja tools and ninjutsu. Kirigaya was hit by the hunter-nin's Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, which greatly restricted his movements. As the hunter was about to deal a fatal blow to his trapped prey, Tiburan intercepted the attack and made short work of the second hunter-nin. Tiburan and Kirigaya attempted to gain information from the hunter-nin, but he refused to talk and demanded they kill him. After some attempts at beating answers out of him, the ninja finally goaded them into killing him and they went onwards to the village. They entered a very small and rundown village, then headed straight to the tavern, where they found a motley assortment of rough looking characters. In a brief exchange with the bartender, they were able to purchase some information relevant to their quest. Having received information, they returned to the coast where Tiburan's ship was waiting to continue their pursuit of the Executioner's Sword. Along the way, Kirigaya's crows noticed that the two ninjas were being tailed and alerted them to this fact. They hid to ambush their followers, but the pursuers initiated an attack by throwing kunai with paper bomb tags at them. The resulting explosion separated Tiburan and Kirigaya, who recognized the two attackers as patrons in the bar they had obtained information from. A woman with sensor abilities and Crystal Release attacked Kirigaya while Tiburan dealt with a gaunt man wielding dual katanas and skilled in wind release jutsu. Tiburan moved in to engage the dual katana wielder. Both opponents managed to inflict injuries on each other, but Tiburan gained the upper hand by muddying the battle field, and was able to immobilize his opponent and finish off with his Water Gun Technique.Meanwhile, Kirigaya spent most of his time dodging the woman's Crystal Release attacks. Just as she was about to gain the upper hand, Tiburan caught her from behind and dealt a near fatal wound, which stopped her attack. Kirigaya approached her to heal the wound and question her, but she tried attacking again, so Tiburan immobilized her using his Mud Release. Kirigaya healed her wound to the point of stability while TIburan questioned her for information on the Executioner's blade. When she revealed the little information she had, which ultimately proved useless, Tiburan ended her life and he and Kirigaya returned to Tiburan's ship. RP thread Category:Mission